Previously Misguided
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: After being sent to serve as Agent Afloat, Tony decides to take his career in a different direction. Enter the NYPD Crime Lab. Chapter 10: The final chapter. The conversation. The return of NCIS. The End. Mac/Tony, Danny/Don.
1. New Direction

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: After being sent to serve as Agent Afloat, Tony decides to take his career in a different direction. Enter the NYPD Crime Lab.

Pairings: Tony/Mac, Danny/Don, mentioned past Tony/Gibbs

Author's Note: These chapters will flow, but probably not well. I've been working on this story for almost ten months. Some of the chapters will make sense, others will not. It's still a work in progress. I'll try to explain as it goes on. I just wanted to see if someone wanted to read it besides me before I spend more time on it.

Previously Misguided  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 1: New Direction  
Chapter Summary: Tony decides to leave NCIS and calls up Mac Taylor. They meet.

* * *

Tony watched as his team filed out of Vance's office, still in shock. He looked at Vance, "Agent afloat?" he repeated.

Vance raised his eyebrows, "Yes, Agent DiNozzo. Most agents do their tour on a boat in their first or second year. It's been put off long enough. I have my reasons, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony continued to stare at him, "I...I understand that, Sir, but wouldn't my expertise be put to better use here, in DC? I've established a...life here."

"It's only for six months, Agent DiNozzo." Vance was confused. "You'll be back before you know it." He took a deep breath, "It was your recommended duty change."

Tony frowned, "Recommended? By who?" If it wasn't Vance who wanted to send him away, who was it?

Vance frowned, handing Tony his file, "See for yourself."

Tony scanned his file, his eyes finding the note at the end. In handwriting Tony knew as well as his own a single line was written. Two words. Two words that ended Tony's life as he knew it. _Agent Afloat._ He looked back up at Vance, "Gibbs?"

Vance gave him a look, "I need to give Agent Gibbs a new team. But I wasn't going to give all of you new assignments without consulting your supervisor. He made all the recommendations, save for Officer David's. That one wasn't my call. Her father demanded her home." He took a deep breath at the complete betrayal on the young man's face in front of him, "But your new assignment? Agent McGee's new assignment? Those were direct recommendations from Agent Gibbs."

Tony managed to nod, "Thank you, Sir." He handed the file back to Vance and left the office in complete shock. He made it back down to his desk, more angry now than anything else. Gibbs was working nonchalantly at his desk, nothing on his face to give away that he'd just sent his lover of two years away. And that, more than anything, made up Tony's mind for him. He pulled out his phone at the same time as he opened his email. He had that phone number somewhere. There it was. He dialed it as he pulled up another website.

Mac picked up his ringing desk phone, "Taylor."

"Dectective Taylor," Tony greeted, glancing around to see if there was anyone watching him. He was pleased to see Gibbs no longer in the bullpen. Ziva was on a phone call of her own and Tim was methodically packing up his desk. "It's Anthony DiNozzo."

Mac sat up straight, gripping the phone to his ear. "Yes, Agent DiNozzo. Hi."

Tony took a deep breath, "I was wondering if the job offer was still available." He perused flights to New York, clicking when he found one that left in an hour. It would be pushing it, but he'd found that his badge got him through security pretty fast.

Mac was flustered. He'd been offering Tony a job at least once every two or three months for almost five years. Tony'd always turned him down. Always with a smile. And usually before he'd even finished asking. "Of course, Agent DiNozzo. When can you get up here?" He wanted to know why Tony was suddenly interested, but knew it wasn't his place to ask.

"Flight leaves at 3:00. I should arrive at LaGuardia around 4:30. Is that too soon?" Tony quickly paid for the flight; knowing his credit card number by heart. He hit print as he pulled his jacket off the chair behind him.

Mac smiled unconsciously, "No, of course not. I'll pick you up myself. Four-Thirty at La Guardia."

"Thank you Detective Taylor," Tony whispered, grabbing his boarding pass as he shut down his computer.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Agent DiNozzo," Mac stated, hanging up the phone.

Tony left the navy yard without a goodbye. Without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

"Agent DiNozzo," Mac greeted the man leaving the gate. He held out his hand, "How are you?"

Tony smiled at him, "Detective Taylor," he returned, gripping the older man's hand tightly, "I'm fine. You?"

"Can't complain," Mac returned. "When's your flight back?" He asked as they headed outside.

"9:00," Tony returned. He could see Mac's raised eyebrows, "I need to take care of this today."

Mac nodded slowly, "That's fine. But in that case, what say we get dinner around here? We can talk about the job. But getting to the lab at this time would take almost two hours. And since it's Friday night, it would probably take about as long to get back."

Tony nodded, "That sounds great." He looked down, "How serious is the job offering?"

Mac grinned at him, "As far as I'm concerned, this is merely a formality. Been waiting five years for your phone call."

"Thanks, Detective," Tony whispered.

Over dinner, they talked of many things. Tony's qualifications, the actual job expectations, the hours, the pay. They touched on everything except _why_ Tony had picked _now_ to quit NCIS. Mac didn't pry, just considered himself lucky that Tony had thought of them first.

"So, what do you say?" Mac asked as dinner was winding down.

Tony bit his lip. Leaving NCIS was a big step. He pulled out his cell phone, checking to see if he'd missed any calls. None. It broke Tony's heart that he'd been missing for almost five hours and no one had noticed. That _Gibbs_ hadn't noticed. He was supposed to be leaving tomorrow. And apparently no one really cared. And that helped Tony make up his mind easily. He smiled at Mac, "When do I start?"

Mac grinned, "When can you start?"

"Tomorrow," Tony's answer was instantaneous.

Mac laughed, "How about next Monday? Give you a chance to find an apartment, move, things like that." He pulled papers out of his briefcase, "I was hoping you'd say yes, so I took the liberty of locating you some apartments near the lab." He handed the papers to Tony.

Tony accepted them, smiling, "Thanks. These will come in handy."

Mac looked at his watch, "We'd better head back to the airport. Give you plenty of time to get through security." He signaled for the check.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Anyone else interested in reading more?


	2. Tying Up Loose Ends

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: After being sent to serve as Agent Afloat, Tony decides to take his career in a different direction. Enter the NYPD Crime Lab.

Pairings: Tony/Mac, Danny/Don, mentioned past Tony/Gibbs

Author's Note: This one's a little short, and is mainly a filler. And yes, I made Tony a doctor. Get over it.

Previously Misguided  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 2: Tying Up Loose Ends  
Chapter Summary: Tony resignes NCIS and starts at the NYPD Crime Lab.

Tony slipped back into NCIS headquarters. It was almost midnight. He headed straight for his desk, happy to see that no one he knew was there. He quickly filled the box he'd brought from his car with his few mementos, throwing most of the stuff that had collected over the years into the trash bag he'd brought with him. That done, he sat down to type his resignation letter. He hadn't had to write one of these in a very long time. And he was positive NCIS deserved more than the 'I respectfully resign my position as police officer on the Baltimore Police Force' that he'd put in his last letter.

An hour later, he'd put the finishing touches on his letter and printed it out. He fished an envelope out of Gibbs' desk, resisting the urge to dig into the older man's things. He read the letter over one more time.

_Director Vance,_

_While I have enjoyed my time at NCIS thoroughly, I do not feel that my talents and expertise would be used to their best potential aboard a NAVY vessel. In no way does this reflect on the decision that Agent Gibbs and yourself have made. Undoubtedly it was the choice he felt was best. But I disagree._

_I've been given an opportunity to take my career in another direction and have decided that this is the time to take it. I will forever remember the many things that I have learned in the course of working under Agent Gibbs. He really is the best agent NCIS has, and ever will have._

_In light of these reasons, I must respectfully submit my resignation to you in form of this letter, effective immediately. I have no desire to live on a boat. I also respectfully ask that you do not discuss my resignation with anyone else. I do not wish anyone else to know and ask you to respect my decision in this matter._

_Sincerely,_

_Anthony DiNozzo_

Tony thought it was sufficient, and quickly signing his name at the bottom, folded it and placed it in the envelope. Sealing it, he headed up the stairs, sliding it underneath the Director's office door. Walking back down to the bullpen, he made sure he'd cleaned his desk out efficiently before picking up the box of his things. With one last look at the place he'd thought of as home for the last seven years, Tony left NCIS headquarters, knowing he was never to return.

Tony walked into Detective Mac Taylor's office, "Detective Taylor?"

Mac smiled, "Agent DiNozzo." He shook Tony's hand, "Please, have a seat."

Tony nodded, "Thanks." He sat in front of the desk. "I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate the job."

Mac grinned at him, "Are you kidding? I had to get you before someone else did." He could see Tony's confusion, knew the younger man had low self-esteem. "You're very highly recommended, Agent DiNozzo. And not only that, but highly sought after."

Tony looked down, blushing softly, "I doubt that," he whispered, "but thanks."

Mac frowned, "I've been wondering, Agent DiNozzo, why, after 7 years, you're deciding to leave NCIS now."

Tony looked away, "It was time," he whispered. He turned back to Mac, a large grin on his face, "So, how do I start?"

Mac regarded him carefully, "You'll be shadowing a higher level CSI. They'll teach you everything you need to know. For the most part, you'll be with me, Stella, or Danny. Once you've learned enough, you'll be on your own. Any questions?"

Tony nodded, "Just one. Who are Stella and Danny?"

Mac stood, "Of course. You need to meet the team. Follow me, Agent DiNozzo."

"Tony, please," Tony returned, "I'm an Agent no longer."

Mac smiled at him, "Guess that means you get to be Dr. DiNozzo," he grinned.

Tony grimaced, "Haven't heard that title before. Can we just stick to Tony?"

"Tony it is. And I'm Mac. Now, come on. Let's meet the rest of the team." Mac led Tony out of the office.

They found most of the team down in one of the labs, "Everyone, this is _Dr_.," he flashed a grin at Tony, "Anthony DiNozzo, our new CSI."

Everyone walked over to them. "Tony, this is Danny Messer, Stella Bonasera, and Lindsey Monroe. Sheldon's out on a case with Flack. Sid's down in the morgue. You'll meet them later. For now, you'll be helping Danny here with the Johnson case."

Tony nodded, "Nice to meet you all."

Danny smiled at him, "Come on, Dr. DiNozzo, let's get you started."

Tony grimaced, "Tony, please." He followed Danny to where the other man had been working moments before.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Want more?


	3. Cementing Friendship

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: After being sent to serve as Agent Afloat, Tony decides to take his career in a different direction. Enter the NYPD Crime Lab.

Pairings: Tony/Mac, Danny/Don, metioned past Tony/Gibbs.

Author's Note: This one takes place probably about six or seven months after Tony moves to New York.

Previously Misguided  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 3: Cementing Friendships  
Chapter Summary: Danny finds out why Tony left NCIS. Tony finds out Danny's in love with Don.

* * *

"Why'd you leave NCIS?" Danny asked as they processed a crime scene. It was a question he'd been wanting to ask for months. Tony was an asset to the team, but they'd been asking him to join the team since back in 2000. This was 8 years later and all of a sudden Tony had quit? It boggled him and Mac.

Tony sighed. He knew he owed them an explanation. He shot a glance around the room to make sure they were alone. Satisfied that they were, he took a deep breath, "Ever been in love, Danny?" he asked softly.

Danny took a deep breath, "Yea. Twice." He didn't look at Tony.

Tony nodded, "Ever fall for the wrong person?"

Danny laughed. "Um, Tony..." He looked around before walking to the other man, "I'm a gay cop, remember? To society, _every_ person is the wrong person."

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, but that's not what I meant."

Danny drew a sharp breath. "Yah, I know." He thought about it, "No, can't say I have. I mean, I can't say they've been the best choices, you know, career wise, but not _wrong_."

Tony looked at him; something was different about Danny's voice, something they would come back to later. But now, he felt it wouldn't be good to attempt to change the subject. "I fell for the _wrong_ person."

Danny looked at him carefully, "Your boss?" he guessed.

Tony nodded, "Gibbs," he confirmed. "I thought I could handle it. Could handle the absolute need for secrecy." He smiled a bitter smile, "Relationships between supervisor and employee are against the rules at NCIS," He informed Danny.

"How long?" Danny asked, softly, all pretense of processing gone.

"Two years," Tony whispered, remembering.

"What happened?" Danny could see the pain on Tony's face.

"I botched an assignment. Technically, I was following orders from the director, but that doesn't matter. My partner and I weren't there and the director died." Tony blinked back tears, "A friend. Jenny."

"Damn, Tony," Danny whispered, "I'm sorry."

Tony took a shaky breath, "When I got back, the new director felt it was time to give my boss a new team. We all got new assignments. My new assignment was to serve as Agent Afloat onboard the USS Ronald Regan. Ziva was sent back to Israel and Tim to the cyber crimes division."

"So you didn't want to live on a boat," Danny nodded, "I can understand that."

"Not exactly," Tony returned. "I asked the new Director why I was being sent to a boat." He looked at Danny, "I could accept the new assignment, but wondered why I couldn't be put to better use in DC. I wanted to stay." He shrugged, "I was in a serious relationship. Of course I wanted to stay. But I would have gone to the boat had it not been for what I found out."

Danny was confused, "What was that?"

Tony looked down, "Vance, the Director, told me that my assignment was a recommendation. And then he let me look at the recommendation." He looked at Danny, "It was Gibbs."

Danny let out a low whistle, "Damn."

Tony nodded, "He never talked to me about it. Never let on that he thought we were having problems. If he wanted to end things, all he had to do was tell me. But to send me away... And then act like he'd done nothing... Like he had nothing to do with it... That I couldn't handle."

"That sucks, Tone. Sorry, man," Danny whispered.

Tony shrugged, "I called Mac ten minutes later. Flew up that night. I was missing from DC for over eight hours. No one even bothered to call." He chuckled, "My last night in town for at least six months, and no one called. No one dropped by." He stood, "That made the decision really easy." He grinned; a true grin, "And easily the best decision I've ever made. I like it here."

Tony waited until they were headed back to the lab before shooting sly glances at Danny, "So, twice, huh?"

Danny shot him a confused glance. "Twice what?" He turned his eyes back to the road.

"You've only been in love twice?" Tony's voice was teasing.

Danny rolled his eyes, "I suppose you've been in love hundreds of times," he muttered.

Tony frowned, "We're not talking about me here, we're talking about you."

Danny grinned, "Fine. Give me a number and I'll tell you about my first love."

Tony chuckled, "Alright. Alright. Twice. Two times, alright."

Danny nodded, "See. You're just as hopelessly romantic as I am."

Tony playfully slapped his shoulder, "Tell me about your first love."

Danny nodded, "Um, I was 20. Freshman in college. Right after the whole fiasco with Sonny and the Tanglewood boys."

Tony winced, "Hope I didn't bring up a bad subject."

Danny shook his head, "No, Tony, no. Justin made all that go away. Made everything better. He was 23, a senior Chemistry major."

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"We were together for years. Almost six. Until he left New York." He looked at Tony, "Our lives were going in completely different directions. So, I wasn't _that_ surprised when I found him with another man one day. We didn't even fight. I told him it was over, never talked to him again. We'd fallen out of love at least two years before. He moved away, I stayed. Started at the lab less than two months later."

"So when did you fall in love again?" Tony asked.

Danny shook his head, laughing, "Oh, no you don't. It's your turn now. Tell me about your first love."

Tony looked out the window, "I was 20, too. Jordan was younger. 18. I was the charming, outgoing junior. He was the shy freshman who I was assigned, by the fraternity, to guide through his first year of college."

"So, what happened?" Danny could tell that Tony's first love had not ended as amicably as his own.

"Um, like you and Justin, Jordan and I were together for a long time. Almost 10 years. We thought we'd be together for the rest of our lives. He was the person I always dreamed I'd grow old with." He took a deep breath, "I graduated, became a cop. Jordan went to medical school. We bought a house right before my 30th birthday, right after Jordan graduated from medical school."

"He sounds wonderful," Danny returned.

"He was," Tony returned, smiling. "He was killed in a car accident less than a year later, in 1998. Semi driver had a heart attack at the wheel. Hit him head on. He died instantly." He took a deep breath, "I quit the force. Moved to Baltimore. Got recruited by NCIS in 2000.

"Okay, not bringing up that subject again." Danny felt horrible.

Tony clapped him on the shoulder, "No, that's alright. It's the first time I've gotten to tell anyone about Jordan in a _really, really_ long time. It was nice. Thank you."

Danny smiled, "No problem." He turned back to the road, "I really hate traffic."

Tony nodded, "Now it's really not fair," he mused. "You know about both of the times I've been in love. But I only know about the first time you've been in love." He grinned at his best friend, "So who was lucky man number two?"

Danny's hands clenched on the wheel and he could feel his face heating up, "Oh, look, traffic's letting up."

Tony sat up straighter, reveling in the blush that crossed his friend's face, "Ooh, the plot thickens. I think our dear Daniel Messer is _still_ in love."

"Tone," Danny warned.

"Let's see. Who could it be?" Tony put a finger to his chin, thinking about it. He looked at the man next to him, "Judging by your face, I'd say it's someone I know," he teased. "So let's see... Mac?"

Danny choked, "Mac?" He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, "Um, no." He risked a glance at Tony, "Mac's not really my type."

Tony nodded, "Okay, then, who else is there?" He began thinking again.

"Can we just leave this alone, Tone? For now? Please?" Danny hated the begging he was doing, but he really didn't want to have this conversation now.

Tony looked closely at his best friend. "Sure Dan. I'll leave you alone." He gripped Danny's shoulder, "I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"Naw, Tone," Danny replied. "Just don't want to go there today. Another day."

"Going to hold you to that," Tony grinned at him. "And I'll keep thinking about it."

* * *

"I figured it out." Tony informed Danny as the other man opened his apartment door. He pushed past Danny, flopping down on the couch, putting the pizza in his hand on the coffee table, grabbing a beer from the six pack he'd also brought.

Danny gave him a confused glance, helping himself to a beer and opening the pizza as he sat next to Tony, "Figured what out?"

Tony grinned at him, "It's Don, isn't it?" He'd been thinking about it for a couple of weeks.

Danny froze for a nanosecond, the pizza halfway to his lips. He took a bite, "What's Don?" he asked nonchalantly.

Tony continued to grin at him, "I know I'm right. You're in love with Don."

Danny put the pizza down and turned to face his best friend, "So? You're falling for Mac." It was his turn to grin.

Tony's grin disappeared, and he paled, "No. I'm not."

Danny frowned. He wasn't wrong. He'd seen the looks Tony gave Mac. So, why did Tony look terrified? "Tone?"

"I'm not going to allow that to happen again, Danny," he whispered. He looked at Danny, pain in his eyes, "I can't."

Danny stared at him for a long time, before nodding, "Alright." They fell silent.

"So," Tony stated after a few minutes. The easy grin was back, "I'm right?"

Danny sighed, unable to argue with Tony anymore, not wanting to make the grin disappear again. "Yes, you're right. Happy?" He couldn't help the bitterness in his voice.

Tony's grin softened into a smile, "He looks at you the same way, you know?"

Danny shrugged, eating his pizza again. He didn't answer.

Tony clapped him on the shoulder, "I'm always right, you should know this by now." He handed Danny a beer.

Danny looked at him, "I really don't want to talk about this, Tone." He opened the beer.

Tony gave him a long look before nodding slightly, "Fair enough." He pulled movies out of a bag at his side. "Movie?"

Danny laughed, unable to hide his amusement. "Sure. Put it in."

*****************  
Who wants more?


	4. Cementing Friendships II

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: After being sent to serve as Agent Afloat, Tony decides to take his career in a different direction. Enter the NYPD Crime Lab.

Pairings: Tony/Mac, Danny/Don, mentioned past Tony/Gibbs.

Author's Note: This one takes place about a year after Tony moves to New York. I don't really like this chapter. It's mainly a filler. The next one will be better.

Previously Misguided  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 4: Cememting Friendships II  
Chapter Summary: Danny and Tony have drinks. Brief Tony/Mac interaction.

* * *

Tony followed Danny into the bar. Danny had insisted they go out for drinks, and Tony had agreed. "Who all are we meeting?" Tony asked as they made their way through the crowd.

Danny grinned, "Just you an' me, Tone," he informed the other man.

Tony nodded, "Sounds good."

Danny got their drinks and led Tony to a booth in the corner. He set the drink down in front of Tony before sitting across from him. "Spill."

Tony gave him a confused look, "Huh?"

Danny sighed, "You been quiet all week. Somethin's wrong. So spill."

Tony gave him a long look before taking a deep breath, "It's just a bad time of year, that's all."

Danny shook his head, "Tell me 'bout it," he insisted.

Tony looked away, "Kate died four years ago yesterday," he intimated. He took a large gulp of the drink. "Shot by a sniper. Jordan's been gone eleven. Paula's been dead over two. Pacci a little over four. And Jenny will be dead one year tomorrow. I always get like this around this time of year."

Danny froze; his beer halfway to his lips, "Damn man," he whispered. "That's a lot of hurtin'." He looked away, "My best friend died almost three years ago."

Tony looked in his eyes, "Aiden?" he guessed. He'd heard a lot about the young CSI who'd given her life to capture a rapist. He saw Danny's nod. "Kate was my best friend."

Danny nodded, "It's hard, Tone. I ain't sayin' it's not, but you can't let it get you. Talk to anyone in DC?" He knew Tony had left without saying goodbye.

Tony shook his head, looking away, "No. They probably still think I'm on some ship somewhere."

Danny gave him an incredulous stare, "It's been a year, Tone. They know you ain't on some ship."

Tony shrugged, downing the rest of his drink, "Doesn't matter. I wanted to start over. I like it here."

Danny grinned, "And we like havin' you here, no doubt. Just don't like to see you so down."

Tony returned his grin, "I'll be fine, Dan," he promised. "Just give me a couple of days."

Danny flagged down a waitress, ordering them more drinks. He held his up, "To friends," he toasted.

Tony clinked their glasses, "To friends," he echoed, downing that drink as well.

* * *

Mac paused next to the station where Tony was working, "Stopped by your apartment last night," he admitted. "Was going to see how the paper was coming on."

Tony looked up from the fibers he was looking at in the microscope. "I crashed at Danny's. We had some pizza. Watched a movie."

Mac regarded him carefully, "Danny?"

Tony nodded, turning back to the microscope. "Yah." He adjusted one of the dials. "The paper is almost finished. A few more days, I think." He looked up at Mac, seeing the paleness in the older man's face. "Mac? You alright?"

Mac gave him a small smile, not liking the jealously filling him. Danny and Tony were just friends. "I'm fine, Tony. Make sure you get me a copy of the paper when you finish it. I want to make sure I read it."

Tony nodded, "Of course," he whispered. He gave Mac an insecure look, "You'll tell me if it's crap, won't you?"

Mac clapped him on the shoulder, a full blown grin on his face, "It's going to be great, Tony."

Tony smiled, "Thanks, Mac."

Mac's heart skipped a beat as he lost himself in Tony's smile for a few minutes. Finally, he cleared his throat, looking away, "I'll see you later."

Tony nodded, "Bye, Mac."

*****************  
Next Chapter will be better.


	5. Falling Harder

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: After being sent to serve as Agent Afloat, Tony decides to take his career in a different direction. Enter the NYPD Crime Lab.

Pairings: Tony/Mac, Danny/Don, mentioned past Tony/Gibbs.

Author's Note: This one takes place about a year and a half after Tony moves to New York. While this chapter is better than the last, it's still obvious that it is a filler. But I'm done filling. NCIS appears next. We're flash forwarding. So stick with it.

Also, I'm soo sorry it's been so long since I updated. I moved over the holidays and didn't have internet for almost three weeks. I do NOT recommend it.

Previously Misguided  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 5: Falling Harder  
Chapter Summary: Tony gets hurt. Mac reacts.

* * *

Mac tore into emergency, Danny on his heels. He flashed his badge at the first person he saw in scrubs, "Detective Taylor, I'm looking for Anthony DiNozzo."

The nurse appeared taken aback, "The cop that was brought in?" She looked between them, "He's still in surgery."

Mac and Danny both froze, staring at her. Don hadn't mentioned surgery, just that Tony had been injured. Mac was at a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing, but nothing coming out.

Danny recovered first, "Surgery?" he returned weakly, grasping Mac's shoulder.

The nurse frowned, "Yes, he was shot." She could see their horror, knew they'd attracted the attention of at least half of the ER. "Please follow me."

She led them to the surgical waiting room, "Detective Flack is here. He has more information." She opened the door, "I'll see what information I can get for you."

"Thank you," Danny whispered as Mac entered the room. He followed his friend into the room. "Mac," he caught the older man's arm, "Go easy on him. I'm sure he had a reason."

Mac took a deep breath, nodding. He looked across the room. Don was standing, staring at them. As Mac approached, he held out his hands in a peaceful gesture, "I didn't tell you for a reason," he greeted.

Mac looked at him silently. The investigator in him took over instinctively as he assessed Don as he would any witness. The blood spray on Don's shirt told him the younger man was close when Tony was shot. The blood on the detective's hands told him Don had attempted to stop the blood loss. Wariness in the eyes told Mac that Don was afraid Mac would hit him. His entire posture screamed defeat while, at the same time, telling Mac to remain calm.

"Why?" Mac's voice was as calm as he could make it. He did note that they were the only one's in the waiting room, a fact that he was grateful for.

Don eyed Mac with wariness, knew the older man was close to snapping. He sighed, lowering his hands, "Because, I knew you wouldn't let Danny drive," he whispered. He looked down, "And I also knew that you would be that much more manic if you knew." He looked back up, "I wanted you to, at least somewhat, drive safe." He shot a brief but meaningful glance at Danny.

"What happened, Don?" Danny whispered when Mac didn't respond.

Don looked at the ground, "He came back. Wasn't expecting us to be there. Tony was hit in the shoulder. It lodged between the uh, scapula and the clavicle," he clarified as he gestured to his shoulder. They took him into surgery to remove it."

"But he's going to be fine?" Mac finally found his voice.

Don nodded, "Doc said he should recover just fine." He sat back down in the chair, and put his head in his hands.

"And the perp?" Mac asked.

"Stella gave chase while I tried to stop the bleeding. He disappeared into the rush hour subway crowd. She and Hawkes are still at the scene." He looked up at Mac, "I'm sorry Mac."

Mac nodded, "She'll call?"

Don nodded, "Talked to her about 20 minutes ago. They're still processing." He rand his hand through his hair.

Mac looked him over, "Why don't you go get cleaned up, Flack?" Don looked confused. Mac looked to the side. "His blood," he muttered. "It's all over you."

Danny could see Mac's fragile edge on control. He shared a look with Don. "Come on, Don," he whispered. "Let's find you some clothes."

Don shook his head, "I'll be back. You two stay here. Wait for news." He stood, stepping close to Danny. "Stay with him," he murmured, squeezing Danny's shoulder.

Danny turned to him as Mac sank into Don's empty chair. "I'm glad you're alright," he whispered, lightly grazing Don's hip.

Don flashed him a smile and, nodding, left the room. Danny sat next to Mac, "Tony'll be fine, Mac. It will take more than this to knock him down."

Mac leaned forward, his head in his hands. He was silent for a long time, before speaking softly. "What am I doing Danny?"

He spoke so softly, Danny almost didn't hear him. He put his arm around Mac's shoulder, offering what support he could. "I don't know," he admitted. He took a deep breath, "But I'm doing it too."

Mac gave an imperceptible nod.

* * *

Tony opened his eyes slowly, the ding ding of the heart monitor the first thing registering. His eyes drifted around, taking in the hospital room he was in. Why was he here? Then he remembered the case. The perp coming back. The firing of the gun. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember where he'd been shot. He was feeling no pain at the moment, so he couldn't tell that way. He flexed his toes, relieved when he felt no pain or restrictions on their movement. His legs were the same. That was good; walking with crutches was a bitch.

The fingers of his right hand moved freely, only slightly constricted by the IV on the side of his wrist, as did those of his left. But it became pretty obvious he was shot in the left shoulder when he looked over at it. It was at least twice the size of his right shoulder what with all the bandages wrapped around it. He leaned back, sighing. It could be worse. At least he was right handed. He took a second glance around the room, now looking for a clock. What time was it? How long had he been unconscious?

His eyes froze as they landed on the chair in the corner. Mac was sitting there, sound asleep. Tony couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. The older man had stayed. That meant he cared. Tony's smile turned into a frown, as he leaned back, closing his eyes. He really was stupid. He'd thought he'd learned his lesson at NCIS. Apparently, however, he was doomed to repeat his mistake here as well. Well, he might have repeated the mistake of falling for his boss, but he didn't have to act on it. No. On that front, he had learned his lesson _well_.

"You don't look so good," Mac whispered, standing next to Tony's bed. "Are you in pain? I'll get the..."

Tony's eyes shot open, when had Mac gotten up? When had he gotten so close to the bed? He reached out, grabbing Mac's arm with his good one, "No. I'm not in any pain. It's alright."

Mac looked unconvinced, but nodded, "Doc says that you'll have about four months of physical therapy, but it should heal perfectly."

Tony nodded, "I'm sorry Mac." He'd screwed up.

Mac frowned, "For what? You didn't shoot yourself. You weren't even in a dangerous situation. This was not your fault." Mac's voice was stern. Then he sighed, "However, you're probably going to feel like you're being punished."

Tony closed his eyes, nodding, "How long?" he asked, his voice tight. He hated desk duty.

Mac sighed, "At least eight weeks." He could see Tony's face fall. "And that doesn't include your two weeks medical leave."

Tony's eyes flew open and his jaw dropped, "Two weeks? Come on Mac. I didn't even take two weeks off after I got the plague."

"The plague?" Mac repeated in horror.

"Y-Pestis. Only took a week off then. Come on. I promise I won't complain about the desk duty if you let me come back after a week."

Mac sighed, perching on the bed, "We'll see." He smiled, "And I don't believe for a minute that you won't complain, so you might want to rethink your bargaining chip there."

Tony frowned, "So, did you draw the short straw?" He asked, changing the subject.

Mac's brow furrowed, "Huh?"

Tony looked away, "You know. To stay until I woke up."

Mac reached out and grasped Tony's chin, forcing the younger man to look at him, "I wouldn't be anywhere else," he whispered firmly.

And with that response, Tony fell just a little bit harder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
NCIS appears next...


	6. Found

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: After being sent to serve as Agent Afloat, Tony decides to take his career in a different direction. Enter the NYPD Crime Lab.

Pairings: Tony/Mac, Danny/Don, mentioned past Tony/Gibbs.

Author's Note: This ones takes place about two years after Tony moves to New York. NCIS comes to New York. We've reached the climax of the story. I will probably have around four or five more chapters before I end it.

Previously Misguided  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 6: Found  
Chapter Summary: NCIS comes to New York. They react to Tony's presence.

* * *

Mac looked up from his paperwork as someone knocked on his door, "Come in," he muttered, knowing who it was.

Gibbs walked into the office, followed by McGee and Ziva, "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. This is Agent McGee and Officer David. Where's our body?"

Mac glared at him, "Your body?" he echoed, standing.

"Sgt. George Hill," McGee responded. "Found in Central Park yesterday."

"SecNav wants us to take it," Gibbs cut in.

"Really?" Mac returned, grinning, "because I have an email here from SecNav that specifically states one of my people is to run the Hill case. And that we should work _with_ NCIS on it. Which means, Agents, that this is _my _body. _My_ city. And _my_ jurisdiction."

"None of your people are qualified to run this investigation, Detective," Gibbs informed him.

Mac smiled, "I'm sure he is." He looked around, "I'll have him contact you. If there's nothing else..."

"Yes, there's something else," Gibbs' voice was testy. "I want my M.E. to have access to the body. And my forensics specialist access to the evidence."

Mac nodded, "Dr. Mallard is already in autopsy. And Ms. Scuito will be given access to evidence when she calms down."

Gibbs looked confused, but it was Ziva who spoke, "Calms down?" she echoed.

Mac nodded, "Ms. Scuito is in an interrogation room." He could see their outrage, "For assault. She attacked a member of my team."

"What did they do to her?" Gibbs demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Mac's eyes flashed, "What exactly are you implying, Agent Gibbs?" He seethed.

"Abby wouldn't attack unless provoked," McGee informed him.

Mac looked out his door, where he could see Danny waiting, "It was unprovoked. Excuse me a moment." Before they could respond, he was stepping outside the door. "What's the damage?"

"Nasty cut on his forehead that required stitches, black eye." Danny sighed, looking at Mac. He was clearly agitated, "He didn't even attempt to defend himself, Mac. If one of them..." he gestured to the inside of Mac's office.

"I'll take care of it Danny," Mac assured, re-opening his office door and motioning Danny inside. "Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee, Officer David, this is Detective Messer. He will escort you to Autopsy. You'll meet your Dr. Mallard there. Ms. Scuito and the lead investigator will meet you there shortly. I have somewhere I need to be. If you'll excuse me." He walked out of the office before any of them could respond.

He found Tony in the lab, Hawkes putting a bandage on the younger man's forehead. "What we got, Sheldon?" Mac asked.

"A woman who knows how to use even the most innocent things as weapons," Hawkes muttered, securing the bandage to Tony's forehead.

Mac nodded, not missing the small smile that flitted across Tony's face, "He gonna live?"

Hawkes stood, "I don't see why not." He picked up his kit, "I'll see you guys later." He left the room without another word.

Mac sat in Sheldon's unoccupied seat, looking at Tony, "Good. Because SecNav says you have to run this investigation." He lifted his hands to Tony's face, tilting it to get a better look at the beginnings of Tony's black eye, "She got you good," he admitted.

"I taught her that," Tony admitted, smiling.

Mac forced Tony to look him in the eye, "Why didn't you defend yourself Tone?" he asked softly.

Tony looked affronted, "Against Abby?" he asked in disbelief. Mac merely raised his eyebrows. Tony sighed, "I deserved it. I left without saying goodbye."

Mac dropped his hands from Tony's face, "And if one of the others tries this?"

"I'll be fine, Mac," Tony assured. "Can I see Abby now?"

Mac took a deep breath, "Are you going to be okay? Working with them?" He easily deflected the question.

Tony averted his eyes, "I don't know," he admitted softly. He looked back up at Mac, "Now that they know where I am, they'll never let it go."

"If I could send them packing, Tone, I would," Mac assured.

Tony shrugged, "Not your call. I get that."

"I'm working with you on this," Mac decided. He held up a hand to forestall the argument he saw coming, "You're still in charge, but I'm not letting you work alone with them. I don't think it would be good. For you or the case."

Tony nodded, clenching his jaw, "Fine." He stood, "Can I see Abby now?"

Mac nodded, backing off. "Meet us in Autopsy." He waited until Tony had a hand on the door knob, "What are you going to do if they want you back?" he asked softly.

Tony froze, turning slowly, "I'm not looking to go anywhere, Mac," he whispered. "Least of all back to NCIS."

Mac walked to him, "What did they do to you?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Tony's eyes filled with pain, but there was no other indication that Mac's words had caused a reaction at all. He grinned at Mac, "Absolutely nothing," he stated. Which wasn't too far from the truth. They'd done nothing when he'd been transferred to the ship. No visits his last night, no phone calls his last night. Nothing. He left the lab, headed for the interrogation room they'd taken Abby.

Mac saw the pain in Tony's eyes, saw how fast he covered it up with a large grin. But he'd seen it. He frowned, wondering what had happened.

* * *

Tony opened the door to the interrogation room to see Stella talking to Abby. He smiled softly, "You finished hitting me Abs," he asked, slipping into the room.

Abby glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest, "You deserved it," she stated matter of factly. "I'm so mad at you."

Tony nodded at Stella and she left the room. He approached Abby warily, knowing Mac would kill him if he got hurt again. "I'm sorry, Abs."

"You left without telling us," she returned, her face softening fractionally. "Without saying goodbye." She looked hurt, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tony leaned against the table next to where she was sitting, "Because you would have told him. And I didn't want him to know," he whispered.

Abby opened her mouth to argue, then promptly shut it. Damn it, he was right. "You still could have said goodbye," she mumbled.

"You're right," Tony agreed. "But I didn't. And I'm sorry." He smiled softly at her, pulling one of her pigtails, "I've missed you."

Try as she might, Abby couldn't stop the grin. "I've missed you, too," she whispered, standing to hug him tightly.

* * *

Mac made it down to Autopsy in time to hear the tail end of Sid's report. Gibbs cornered him in the hallway, "Who's leading the investigation? Where's my forensics scientist?" he demanded to know.

Mac glared at him, "They will both be here shortly. However, if another member of your team attacks him, I'll have you shipped back to Washington before you can blink."

Gibbs took a menacing step forward, "She was _provoked_," he stated firmly.

"No I wasn't Gibbs," Abby informed him as she and Tony approached.

Gibbs whipped around, "Then what..." he trailed off, shock on his features. "Tony," he whispered, taking a shaking step in his former lover's direction.

"Tony?" Tim echoed Gibbs' disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva cut to the chase.

"Anthony, my boy," Ducky greeted, grinning hugely, "How have you been?"

"Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee, Officer David," Tony greeted stiffly. Then he turned to Ducky as his face softened, "I've been good, Ducky, how about you?"

"Can't complain," Ducky clapped him on the back, "It's good to see you, son."

Tony grinned, before turning his attention back to Gibbs, "Sgt. Hill's trace evidence is in the lab. Abby can help Adam with that. I'm sure they'll get along great."

"You got it, Tonio," Abby returned, headed back to the lab without another word.

Tony nodded, "Officer David, Agent McGee, there's some interviews that still need to be conducted. We've been having problems getting a hold of his girlfriend, a Lacie Davis. Check out her last known address." He held out the paper, which Tim automatically took.

Ziva and Tim shared looks with Gibbs, who nodded briefly, before disappearing down the hallway.

Ducky looked between Gibbs and Tony. Gibbs was still staring in shock at Tony while the younger man's attention was focused anywhere but on Gibbs. "I'll just be observing the autopsy with Dr. Hammerbeck," he muttered, disappearing back into Autopsy.

"Agent Gibbs," Mac forestalled any argument that Gibbs was about to unleash on Tony, "Tony and I were just about to revisit the crime scene. Care to join us?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Tony and Gibbs have dinner...


	7. Awkward Dinners and Birthday Celebration

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: After being sent to serve as Agent Afloat, Tony decides to take his career in a different direction. Enter the NYPD Crime Lab.

Pairings: Tony/Mac, Danny/Don, mentioned past Tony/Gibbs.

Author's Note: This one takes place directly after the last chapter.

Previously Misguided  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 7: Awkward Dinners and Birthday Celebrations  
Chapter Summary: Gibbs and Tony have dinner. The CSI team help Tony celebrate his birthday.

* * *

Gibbs stopped Tony with a hand on his arm as they headed back into the lab, "Can we get dinner tonight?" He asked, blue eyes piercing Tony's.

Tony stepped back, out of Gibbs' reach. He could think of very few things he'd rather do less than spend the evening in this man's company, but knew that if he didn't, Gibbs would hound him until they left. "Sure. The team? Or just me and you?"

Gibbs smiled, "Just us. Got some catching up to do." He clapped Tony on the shoulder, "Seven? Meet me at the hotel?"

Tony nodded, smiling politely, "Sure. See you then." He watched as Gibbs walked off.

Danny approached, having overheard, "Tony..."

Tony turned to him, eyes hard, "Don't Danny." He held up a hand. "Just...don't."

Danny held up his hands, "Don't let him upset you, Tony," he whispered. "Don't let him get to you."

Tony shook his head, "He doesn't have that power anymore, Dan," he returned.

Danny raised his eyebrows in disbelief, but didn't comment. "Okay, Tone. Just...be careful, alright?"

Tony couldn't help the small smile that graced his face, "I'll be fine, Dan. But thanks." He looked at his friend.

Danny caught Tony's green eyes, "Call me later. Tell me how it went."

"Going into big brother over-protective mode, I see," Tony teased.

Danny chuckled, "Someone's got to look out for you." He backed down the hallway, "Besides, I'm younger than you, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," Tony yelled after him. Danny kept laughing as Tony disappeared into the locker room.

* * *

Tony met Gibbs at the hotel and followed the man to the restaurant next door. "How's everyone been?" Tony asked as they waited for drinks to arrive.

Gibbs shrugged, "Same as usual."

Tony nodded, "When did Ziva and Tim get back?" He'd known how much Ziva hated being sent home. Was happy for her that she'd gotten to come back.

Gibbs waited until after they'd placed their orders before turning back to Tony, "About four months after you left."

"Catch whoever Vance was after?" Tony sipped his beer.

Gibbs was silent for a few minutes, his eyes accessing Tony carefully, "What makes you think he was after someone?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Brand new director? One day on the job and he splits up the team with the highest solve rate? Had to be a damn good reason."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, but decided to be truthful, "Yes. We did. But it wasn't all cut and dried." He sighed deeply, "Turned out to be Lee."

Tony froze; his beer halfway to his lips, "Michelle?" he asked in disbelief.

Gibbs nodded, "They'd kidnapped her daughter. Held her hostage. Demanded secrets in return."

"Did you get Amanda back?" Tony asked, placing his beer back on the table.

"You knew Lee had a daughter?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged, "She mentioned it once." He could see Gibbs' shock, "I get to know the people I work with Gibbs."

"Are you implying that I don't," Gibbs asked.

"You learn what you want to learn, Gibbs. The important things. But the little things? They escape you. Because they aren't going to pertain to anything having to do with the job. That's you." He took a deep breath, "So, did you get Amanda back?"

Gibbs nodded, "Amanda was unharmed."

Something in Gibbs voice wasn't right, "But Michelle isn't." It was a statement, not a question.

"She didn't survive," Gibbs confirmed. "Nor did she want to. She was being held hostage by the ringleader of the operation. So, I did what I had to. What she wanted me to."

"You shot her," Tony stated.

Again, Gibbs nodded, "She would have been tried as a traitor. No matter that there were extenuating circumstances. It was better that way. For her. Now her daughter can think of her as a hero instead of seeing her locked away in jail."

Tony nodded, "You did the right thing, Gibbs." He looked away. Another friend dead. He'd lost so many over the years at NCIS.

"Thank you, Tony," Gibbs whispered. "How have you been?" He couldn't keep his eyes off his former lover. Tony looked good.

Tony smiled a genuine smile, "I've been good, Gibbs. Great even."

Gibbs nodded, frowning slightly. He'd never seen Tony this relaxed. It was nice, but also distressing. Why did Tony leave? "That's great, Tony."

Tony nodded as their food arrived, "Never really thought that this would be something that I would enjoy, but I really like it."

"You like the city?" Gibbs asked.

Tony grinned, "I love it."

They made small talk over dinner and as their plates were cleared away, Gibbs asked the question that he'd been wanting to ask the entire dinner, "Why'd you quit, Tony?" he whispered.

Tony glared at him, all earlier easiness gone, "You really have to ask me that?" he asked in disbelief, "Really?"

Gibbs sighed, "I was going to fix it," He assured.

Tony nodded, "After I'd learned my lesson right? After I started hating the ship so much I would jump at the chance to come back and work for you?"

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs demanded.

"When you recommend someone for something, they put that in that person's file," Tony informed him. "And when you ask, they let you see it." He glared at Gibbs, "You sent me away. Not Vance. You."

Gibbs looked away, "It wasn't punishment," he whispered.

Tony shook his head, "If you wanted to end things, that's all you had to say." He leaned forward, "Instead, you sent me to a damn boat. What was that about? To string me along while you made up your mind?"

Gibbs looked abashed, "I needed time, you needed the experience, and Vance needed to give me a new team. You were being reassigned regardless."

"_Reassigned_," Tony repeated. "You sent me _away_. Because you couldn't deal."

"I'm sorry," Gibbs whispered. He looked back up at Tony, "And if I can deal now?"

Tony stared at the table top for a long time, "It's too late, Gibbs," he murmured, standing. He threw some twenties on the table, "I'll see you later."

Gibbs snagged his wrist, "Tony. Please. I...miss you."

Tony didn't look at him, "I have to go." He tugged his wrist from Gibbs' grip.

Gibbs held fast, his grip becoming painful, "Sit back down," he demanded, "we're still talking."

Tony couldn't hide the wince, knew his wrist would have bruises tomorrow. "No," he stated firmly, "We're finished. Let me go."

Gibbs sighed, but merely tightened his hold, "Will you at least _consider_ coming back?"

Tony shook his head, "Nothing to go back to," he stated.

Gibbs glared at Tony's profile as the younger man had yet to look at him, "There's me. Your job," he growled.

Tony's eyes hardened as he looked down at Gibbs for the first time, "No. You left me. And _you_ took away my job. I'm _happy_. Now, let me go." Tony's voice was low and dangerous.

Gibbs caught Tony's eye, "I want you to come back."

Tony wrenched his hand from Gibbs' grip. "I _don't_ want to go back. This is my _home_. Stay away from me." He left the restaurant.

* * *

Mac found Tony running trace, "What are you still doing here?"

Tony sighed, "Don't really want to go home," he shrugged.

Mac's brow furrowed, "Why?"

Tony leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes, "He's out there. Waiting."

Mac was even more confused, "Gibbs?"

Tony nodded, "He wants to know where I live. He can't find out; whether McGee refused or Gibbs didn't ask, I don't know, but he's been unable to find out. So he's waiting. So he can follow me home."

Mac raised his eyebrows, "He's following you?"

Tony shrugged, "Gibbs always finds out what he wants to know. I'm not good enough to lose him, and I really don't want him to know, so here I am." He stretched, raising his arms over his head.

Mac's gaze was drawn to Tony's wrist, more specifically the bruising that circled his wrist as Tony's sweater uncovered it. He gripped Tony's elbow, looking at the bruising. "What happened?"

Tony pulled his arm away, pulling down his sleeve, "Nothing." He took a deep breath, "I'll be fine, Mac. Don't worry. It won't be the first time I've slept at the lab."

Mac wouldn't be deterred as he retook Tony's hand in his, examining the bruises. "These look like fingertips, Tone." He looked at Tony, "Who did this to you?" His voice demanded the truth.

Tony sighed, looking away, "I walked away. He...wasn't happy."

Mac's face darkened, "Gibbs did this to you?"

Tony looked back up at him, "Please don't make a big deal out of this, Mac. The case is closed. They're leaving."

Mac sighed, dropping Tony's arm, "Fine. Come on. You can crash at my place tonight."

Tony shook his head, "It's cool, Mac. Don't worry about it. Just go home. I'm sure you'd rather he not know where you live, either."

Mac grabbed Tony's arm, "Come on. Stella and the guys were going to get drinks. You look like you could use one. We'll meet them. I'm picking you up at the back entrance in five minutes."

Tony gave him a small smile, "Thanks, Mac."

Mac backed out of the room, "Will he be in the garage? Or out front?"

Tony shrugged, "I don't know if he knows which car is mine or not."

Mac nodded, "Five minutes. Back door," He reminded sternly.

Tony chuckled, "I'll be there. Going now." He stood, taking off his lab coat and grabbing his suit jacket. His phone rang just as Mac disappeared from the room. He answered it, "DiNozzo."

"Tone. It's Danny. Are you still at the lab?" Danny was speaking louder than normal.

Tony headed for the back entrance, "Leaving now. Just had to finish up some things. What's up?"

"Get your ass over here," Danny demanded. "Charlie's. Everyone's here. Hell, even Mac's coming."

Tony smiled, "On my way," he assured.

There was a long pause, "Damn, that was easy," Danny muttered. "Wait. Mac already convinced you, didn't he?"

Tony laughed, "Sorry, Danny."

Danny frowned, "I see how it is," he pretended to be affronted. "My best friend..."

Tony laughed again, "Unless Don's there," he teased.

"I'm gonna get you for that DiNozzo," Danny teased back, "You just wait."

"Ooh, I'm terrified," Tony deadpanned. "What you gonna do, talk me to death?"

Danny laughed, "That would be you," he returned. "Just get here."

Tony nodded, "On my way. See you in a bit." Danny echoed his bye and they hung up as Tony climbed into the passenger seat of Mac's car.

"Who was on the phone?" Mac asked as they pulled away.

"Danny," Tony replied, "telling me to get to the bar."

Mac grinned, "I'm amazed he waited this long." He looked at Tony, "How long do you think Gibbs will wait?"

Tony shrugged, "Don't know. Don't care."

"He asked you to come back yet?" Mac asked nonchalantly.

Tony nodded, "Last night."

Mac's hands tightened fractionally on the steering wheel, "That was fast," He muttered. "Must want you back pretty badly."

Tony shrugged again, "I'm not looking to go anywhere. I like it here. The city. The job." He smiled at Mac, "the people."

Mac pulled into the bar parking lot, "We like having you here," He whispered, squeezing Tony's shoulder.

Tony nodded, "Thanks, Mac."

They climbed out of the car and walked into the bar. Stella was waiting, "It's about time you got here," she muttered.

Mac grinned, "What's wrong?"

Stella rolled her eyes, "For investigators, they're just not very discreet."

Tony chuckled, "And what do you expect us to do about it?" The whole team knew it was only a matter of time before Danny and Don came to their senses. Well, everyone except Lindsay.

Stella sighed, "Someone needs to give that girl a clue."

Mac looked at the ceiling, "Not supposed to hear that. Not supposed to hear that."

Tony gave him a strange look, "I didn't think it would bother you," he commented.

Mac chuckled, "It doesn't. But if I can pretend I don't know about it, I can continue to let them work cases together."

Tony nodded, "It's not against the rules?" He was unable to keep the hope out of his voice.

Mac shrugged, headed for the bar, "Not really. No more working cases together once I have confirmation." He'd heard the hope in Tony's voice and wondered which member of the team the younger man was interested in.

Stella nodded, "And Mac and I can't _start_ a relationship with an underling, but again, it's not against the rules to _be_ in one." She led them to the table once the drinks they'd ordered arrived.

Tony tried to appear nonchalant, but wasn't sure he succeeded. "Really," He stated, glancing at Mac and catching the older man's eyes, "I did not know that."

"Know what?" Lindsay asked as Tony and Mac pulled up chairs and sat down.

"Nothing," Tony grinned, "So, what are we celebrating?" Because he knew this was more than merely celebrating the end of a case. Mac and Sid rarely went out; Stella only slightly more often.

Eight faces stared at him in shock. Tony smiled nervously, "What?"

Mac leaned over, "They found out that your birthday was last week," he whispered.

Tony's eyes widened, "Really, guys, this wasn't necessary," he muttered. He hadn't celebrated a birthday in years.

"Of course it was. We're making up. We didn't get to do this last year," Lindsay admonished him.

"Besides, it's a good excuse to go drinking," Danny added.

"And we got you gifts," Stella grinned. "From all of us." Don and Adam put two packages on the table.

Tony was in shock, "Oh, wow." He'd known that they did this for members of the team; they'd celebrated Hawkes' last month, but he'd never imagined they'd do it for him. "You really didn't have to do this."

"Just open 'em," Danny demanded.

Tony laughed, "Alright." He pulled the larger box to him, pulling off the paper to reveal a top of the line Blue Ray Player. He gasped; he'd wanted one forever, but they were so expensive. "Guys," he whispered.

"Just say thanks," Hawkes smiled, handing him the smaller box, "And to start your new Blue Ray collection..."

Tony opened it, "Casablanca. Thanks guys." He couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"You're welcome, Tone," Mac grinned at him.

"Now, we need more drinks for the birthday boy," Danny called.

Tony shook his head, "Just beer. You know I don't do hard liquor."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Tony heads for Vegas...


	8. Vegas Baby!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: After being sent to serve as Agent Afloat, Tony decides to take his career in a different direction. Enter the NYPD Crime Lab.

Pairings: Tony/Mac, Danny/Don, mentioned past Tony/Gibbs.

Author's Note: This one takes place directly after the last chapter.

Previously Misguided  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 8: Vegas Baby!  
Chapter Summary: Tony goes to Vegas. He confides in Danny about Mac. Mac starts to get a clue.

* * *

Tony arrived at the lab early the next morning, unsurprised to find Mac already there. The other man looked mad. "Mac," Tony asked slowly, "Something wrong?"

Mac's eyes shot to him, "I wasn't expecting you so early. Any problems at your apartment?"

Tony shook his head, "I don't think he knows. And you know I don't drink hard stuff. I'm not even hung over. You look mad. What's up?"

Mac sighed, "Are they gone yet?"

Tony sat across from him, "Leaving in a few days, Abby tells me. Seems they're taking advantage of wrapping it up so quickly. What's wrong, Mac?"

"They want you back, Tone," Mac sighed, handing him a sheet of paper. "He wants you back and he's going to use the next three days to try and talk you into it."

Tony read the e-mail quickly, frowning. As a professional courtesy, Gibbs was letting Mac know he fully intended to leave _with_ Tony. "I'm sorry, Mac," he whispered. "But I have no intention of leaving."

Mac nodded, "I know that, Tone. But in all honesty, I don't want to have to deal with them coming around all the time. And since he's let me know ahead of time, I can't keep him out without taking flack from the politicians."

Tony nodded, "I'll take a few days off," he assured. "That'll keep him from coming up here."

"I have a better idea." He handed Tony another set of papers. Ones he knew Tony would recognize. "How about a vacation? Grissom's been all over me to get you to present this at the conference in Vegas."

Tony looked confused, "I thought that conference wasn't for six months. Besides, you know I hate to speak in front of crowds."

Mac sighed, "It's a brilliant paper, Tony. You need to start presenting. You've published what, six papers since you started with us? This is good stuff, Tone."

Tony nodded, "They're usually there," he muttered.

Mac sighed, "Why don't you want them to see how good you're doing?"

Tony looked away, "You know I don't seek the spotlight, Mac." He ran a hand through his hair, "I still don't see what presenting a paper at a conference six months from now has to do with this weekend."

"Grissom wants to meet you. To talk you into it. Figured you could fly out there this weekend. Gibbs won't even know where you are." Mac leaned back, regarding Tony carefully.

As expected, Tony's face lit up, "Meet _the_ Gil Grissom? Seriously?" he was grinning widely.

Mac returned his grin, "I knew that would get you. So, you'll consider presenting the paper?"

Tony nodded, "I'll think about it. Wow, Gil Grissom. He's the reason I got started in forensics."

Mac nodded, "I know that." He gave Tony a mock glare, "You can't stay there," he reminded the younger man, his tone joking.

Tony laughed, "I'm not going anywhere," he assured.

Mac stood, "Good. Your flight leaves in three hours. Go pack. I'll pick you up in an hour and a half. Take you to the airport. That okay, or would you prefer to drive yourself?"

Tony shook his head, "I'd appreciate the ride, Mac. Thanks."

* * *

Mac pulled up to the airport, "I'll pick you up on Monday."

Tony nodded, "How mad is everyone else going to be that I get to go and they don't?"

Mac laughed, "Don't worry about it. They want you to stick around as much as I do." He took a deep breath, his face turning serious, "Now, go and meet your idol. Just don't...don't want to stay."

Tony stared at Mac's profile. "You really want me to stay, don't you?" Mac always told him he didn't want Tony to leave, but Tony always doubted him. He was in shock.

Mac looked at him, "Of course. What kind of question is that? I keep telling you..."

Tony smiled, "I'll be back, Mac," he assured, cutting the older man off.

Mac looked out the windshield, "Tony..." He trailed off. He couldn't start anything. He just couldn't. And he knew Tony had been hurt before, so was unlikely to make the first move.

Tony looked at him, "Something wrong, Mac?" he asked.

Mac shook his head, "No. Of course not. Grissom said someone would pick you up at the airport."

Tony looked doubtful, "Alright." He took a deep breath, "Thanks for this, Mac. And I'm sorry about Gibbs."

"Don't worry about it, Tone. I know this wasn't your idea of fun, either. Just glad you're staying." Mac grinned, "Go. Have fun. I'll pick you up Monday."

Tony gave him a dazzling grin, "I plan to. See you Monday."

* * *

Mac looked up as his office door opened, and smiled politely, "Agent Gibbs, to what do I owe this honor?"

Gibbs glared at him, "I'm looking for Tony."

Mac nodded, "Tony's not here, Agent Gibbs. He's consulting with another lab. He'll be back on Monday."

"You sent him away?" Gibbs asked, anger in his tone. He leaned forward, smiling now, "What? Afraid I'd convince him to come back," he mocked.

Mac froze, standing, "First of all, I did not _send_ Tony away. That was you, or did you forget? Secondly, I have no worries about Tony leaving. He jumped at the idea. He's consulting about a paper he wrote." He took a copy of the paper out of his desk, "Here, read it. It's brilliant. Tony's found his calling, Agent Gibbs, and _Dr._ DiNozzo's a valued member of my team."

Gibbs looked at the paper in his hands, "'Doctor?'" he echoed, "Tony?"

Mac sat back down, "Anthony DiNozzo got his bachelor's in Criminal Justice in 1990. Earned his second Bachelor's in Psychology in 1992. First master's in Criminal Justice in 1996. Second in Criminal Profiling in 2000. Third bachelor's in Forensics in 2002. Published his first paper in 2003. Earned his doctorate in Forensics in 2006." He took a deep breath, digging in his desk drawer. "You gave me professional courtesy, Agent Gibbs, and I appreciate that. Have a seat; I'll extend you the same courtesy."

Gibbs looked at him in shock, but sat, clutching the paper. "What do you mean?"

Mac handed him another paper, "This is the paper Tony published in 2003. Danny brought it to my attention. We began _actively_ recruiting Tony at that time. But you were lucky; he was loyal."

Gibbs stared at him in shock, "You started recruiting him _five _years before he quit?"

"Actively recruiting," Mac corrected. "We started recruiting in 2000. But you'd gotten to him first. We backed off. Until 2003, when that hit. But like I said, you were lucky; Tony was loyal."

Gibbs smiled, "He worked for me longer than any other agent I've had."

Mac nodded, "And he would have stayed, had you not sent him away. And in that way, our recruiting paid off. Tony called me before he'd even left NCIS headquarters that day. Flew up that afternoon. Took the job less than six hours after he'd received his new orders. And we're not letting him go." He gave Gibbs a sympathetic smile, "Your loss is our gain, and I have no intention of losing Tony to you."

* * *

Tony flipped open his phone, seeing the call was from the lab, "DiNozzo."

Mac smiled, "Hey, Tone."

Tony sat up in his hotel bed, "Mac? Something wrong?"

"Nope. Just wanted to see how your meeting went. Grissom called me," Mac explained.

Tony smiled, "It went good. He's very persuasive. I think he was a little worried about me at first since I didn't talk, but it went pretty well."

"So, you're going to present your paper?" Mac asked.

"Isn't that what Grissom called to tell you?" Tony was confused.

"Actually, he called to tell me he wanted to offer you a job. But he knew I'd kill him, so he didn't," Mac told him.

"I'd have told him no, Mac," Tony assured, laying back down on the bed. Now that he knew the call wasn't serious, he could relax. "But yeah, I'm going to present the paper."

Mac smiled, "Good. I'll have to make sure I'm there to see it. You enjoying Vegas?"

Tony sighed, "You ever been here?"

Mac shook his head, "Nope. Can't say I have."

Tony took a deep breath, "Well, if you like to gamble or like strip clubs, Vegas is for you. I like to gamble as much as the next guy, but, well, Vegas just isn't that much fun alone," he whispered, trailing off.

Mac swallowed, "Well, you'll just have to take someone with you to the conference then," he whispered.

Tony smiled, closing his eyes, "Won't have to. You'll be coming. Won't be alone then."

Mac smiled softly, "True. But you might want to take someone else, too."

"Nah," Tony returned. "You've never been. It'll be fun. Some of the shows are awesome, just, you know, not by yourself."

Mac sighed; they were treading on dangerous grounds. "I'd imagine not," he relented.

Tony nodded, "Gibbs give you any problems," he asked, changing the subject.

"He came by earlier today. Looking for you." He took a deep breath, "How could he not know you got a doctorate?" Mac didn't understand.

Tony shrugged, "I never mentioned it. Hell, never mentioned going to school at all. Didn't mention the criminal profiling degree or either of the forensics degrees. And he never asked. They just assumed I was out with women on the nights I spent studying."

"Why didn't you set them straight?" Mac wondered.

"They wanted so badly to believe that I was just this big kid who slept with anything that walked. So I let them. Seemed easier that way. And that façade came in handy later," Tony explained.

Mac's brows furrowed, "What do you mean, it came in handy?"

Tony rubbed his eyes, "Nothing," he stated firmly, "Nevermind. I'm tailing the nightshift tonight, Mac, so I'm going to catch some sleep while I can. I'll talk to you later."

Mac realized Tony had revealed more than he intended. "Okay. Have fun. I'll see you on Monday."

"I'm sorry, Mac," Tony whispered. "It's not important."

Mac took a deep breath, "I think we both know that isn't true, Tone," he whispered cautiously.

Tony sighed, "You're right. But it really is nothing you need to worry about."

Mac didn't believe that either, but decided to let it slide, "Get some sleep. Call me tomorrow, tell me how it went."

"I will," Tony assured. "Bye, Mac."

"Bye, Tone."

* * *

Tony got back to his hotel room and immediately pulled out his cell phone. The shift had been long, but he'd learned a lot. He'd been distracted, though, and was pretty sure Stokes, the CSI he was tailing, noticed. But he'd still managed to wow the man once or twice, so he took that as a victory. But now, he had nothing to do but curse himself. He didn't pay attention to the time as he hit the speed dial number, knew that the other man would be awake. They were three hours ahead in New York.

Danny picked up the phone, "Messer."

"Danny, I did it again," Tony mumbled, sinking onto his bed, putting his head in his hands.

Danny froze; "Tone? What did you do? What's wrong? Mac said you were in Vegas."

Tony sighed, "I am. For the weekend. Leave Monday. I did something stupid, Danny."

Danny was already picking up his keys; he was off this weekend. It was only Friday. He was sure he could get Mac to let him have Monday off. Something was seriously wrong with Tony, "Tell me what ya did, Tone," he whispered.

Tony had to blink back tears, "I fell for the wrong guy again, Dan," he whispered, his voice breaking.

"Out there?" Danny asked in disbelief. Tony had only been there one night. Not even a full 24 hours yet.

"No," Tony returned. "Not here."

Danny sighed, "Okay, Tone. I'm off this weekend. I'm going to fly out there, kay? I'll be there soon. Get some sleep, you sound exhausted, and I'll be there probably before you wake up, kay?"

"You don't have to do that," Tony whispered. "I shouldn't have called. I..."

"Stop it, Tone. I'm coming." He smiled softly, "Besides, it's Vegas. Haven't been there in years. Now, get some sleep. We'll talk when I get there, kay? What hotel are you staying in?"

"La Quinta by the airport," Tony replied, yawning, "Room 207."

"Okay," Danny replied, "I'll see you soon. We'll talk."

"Thanks, Dan," Tony replied. "Call me."

Danny hung up the phone, headed straight for Mac's office, "Hey, Mac, can I talk to you?"

Mac waved him in, "What's up, Danny?"

"Can I get Monday off?" Danny cut right to the chase, "And the rest of today?"

Mac raised his eyebrows; Danny seldom asked for time off and never with such short notice. "Something wrong, Danny?"

Danny took a deep breath, "I just got a call from Tony. Somethin's wrong, Mac, I can feel it. He's not his normal self. I need to get out there."

Mac was confused, "I talked to Tony yesterday, he seemed fine. Did he say what happened?"

"Not exactly," Danny replied. "But he was practically crying. I just..."

"Go," Mac said. "I knew this case went too smoothly for him. I'll pick you both up from the airport on Monday."

"Thanks, Mac," Danny returned. "I owe you."

* * *

Danny knocked softly on the room number 207. "Tone?"

Tony shuffled to the door, opening it slowly, "Danny? What time is it? I thought you were going to call. I could have picked you up."

Danny walked into the room, taking a good look at his friend. Tony had obviously just woken up and his eyes were bloodshot. "Did you get any sleep?"

"A few hours," Tony muttered, "You really didn't have to come all the way out here."

Danny smiled, "Sure I did. Come on, let's get some food and talk."

"How is he?" Mac asked, opening the door to his apartment.

Danny sighed, glancing at the bathroom door. He could hear the shower running, "He's...not good, Mac. Says he's done something stupid."

Mac was confused, "What could he possibly have done? He's only been there a few days."

"Not here," Danny explained. "Back home."

"What does he think he did wrong?" Mac didn't understand at all.

"Did you know," Danny asked, deflecting the question, "that at NCIS, relationships between supervisors and subordinates _are_ against the rules?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mac asked.

"Think about it, Mac. I have to go. Tony's getting out of the shower. Talk to you later." He hung up the phone before Mac could reply.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Mac and Tony _finally_ talk...


	9. The Talk

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: After being sent to serve as Agent Afloat, Tony decided to take his career in a different direction. Enter the NYPD Crime Lab.

Pairings: Tony/Mac, Danny/Don, mentioned past Tony/Gibbs.

Author's Note. This one takes place after Tony get's back from Vegas.

Previously Misguided  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 9: The Talk  
Chapter Summary: Mac and Tony _finally_ talk.

* * *

Mac and Tony smiled as they dropped Danny off at his apartment. "See you at work tomorrow. Bright and early," Mac reminded him.

Danny nodded, "See you."

Mac pulled out of the parking lot, "How was the weekend?" he asked.

Tony shrugged, "I'm sorry, Mac. It...it hasn't been a good week."

"Talk to me, Tone. You have to understand...this isn't a conversation..." he trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence.

Tony looked at him, before sighing and look out the window, "Ever fall for someone you shouldn't?" he whispered.

Mac glanced at him, "Yes," he whispered.

Tony nodded, "I have, too. The first time was seven years ago. I fell for the _total_ wrong person." He took a deep breath.

"Gibbs?" Mac guessed.

Tony leaned against the window, "Yeah. How stupid is that? To fall for your boss? It's so depressing."

"How long were you together?" Mac asked softly, Danny's words coming back to him.

"Two years," Tony replied just as quietly.

Mac ran a hand through his hair, "And no one knew? No one?" He pulled into Tony's apartment complex, parking.

Tony looked at him for the first time, "No one could. Against the rules. And I was okay with that, because I thought he really cared."

"Tony..." Mac began

"Until I found out he was the one who recommended that I serve as Agent Afloat. Because he needed _time_," Tony spat. "If he'd wanted to end things, all he had to do was tell me. But to send me away..."

"Tony, I'm so..." Mac tried again.

"So, you know that conversation? The one that you're not allowed to start? Well, I don't think I can," Tony whispered. "I'm sorry, Mac." He got out of the car without another word.

Mac watched Tony walk up to his apartment, his hands clenched tightly on the steering wheel. He was going to hurt Gibbs if he ever saw the man again. Before he could talk himself out of it, he was getting out of the car.

Tony opened the door slowly; he knew who was on the other side. "I'm sorry, Mac," he repeated, looking away.

Mac sighed, "You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered. "Can I come in?"

Tony nodded, stepping back. Mac entered the apartment, "Did you have fun in Vegas?" he asked nonchalantly.

Tony locked the door back, "Shadowed the night shift. Caught some shows with Danny; it was fun." He headed for the kitchen, "Want something to drink?"

Mac shook his head, "I'm fine, Tone."

Tony nodded, his nervousness apparent. He shifted form foot to foot, "Well, have a seat. Make yourself at home."

Mac sat on the couch, looking at Tony, "I'd love to make myself at home with you, Tone," he admitted softly.

Tony looked down, blushing. "Mac," he muttered, voice full of desperation. And longing. Mac could hear the longing.

Mac leaned forward on the couch, "I'd really like to have that conversation," he informed the younger man.

Tony sank into a chair, "I can't," he whispered, anguished, "I can't get involved with my boss. Not again. It's didn't work out too well for me last time."

Mac sighed, now he knew where Tony's insecurities came from, "Tell me about it," he requested.

Tony took a deep breath, "Not much to tell. I was in love and, therefore, willing to put up with a lot. But I can't do that again."

"Do what again?" Mac asked.

Tony ran a hand through his hair, "Have a secret relationship. The rules here aren't much different from NCIS. It might be allowed, but it's severely frowned upon I'm sure." There was a pause as Tony looked down at his hands, "And, I really thought he cared. I'm pretty sure I was dead wrong." He looked up, "So, what happens when _you've_ had enough?"

Mac looked pained, "Tony..."

"I've..." Tony continued, "I've always been good for a quick fuck, but no one ever wants to keep me around. And I don't want to screw up my job. Nor do I want to screw up our friendship.

Mac stood, walked to Tony, and knelt in front of the younger man, "Tony, I can't promise you a lot. This isn't a conversation I can start, so I just can't make you the promises I want. But I cant promise you this: _Nothing_ will effect your job. Short of you killing someone, your job is safe, not matter what."

Tony sighed, "That's what I thought at NCIS, too," he whispered, anguish in his voice, "and he still sent me away."

Mac nodded, "Okay. That's fair. How can I prove to you that you can trust me?"

Tony looked into his eyes, "Give me time?" he requested softly.

Mac smiled at him, "Of course. All the time you need." He stood, "You should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you," Tony whispered, walking him to the door.

Mac paused at the door, "You just let me know when you're ready to have that conversation."

Tony nodded, "Believe me, you'll be the first to know." He gave Mac a soft smile.

Mac returned his smile, reaching up to cup Tony's cheek briefly, "Night, Tone," he whispered.

Tony gave him a long look, "Night, Mac," he echoed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Six months later...


	10. Back to Vegas

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: After being sent to serve as Agent Afloat, Tony decides to take his career in a different direction. Enter the NYPD Crime Lab.

Pairings: Tony/Mac, Danny/Don, mentioned past Tony/Gibbs.

Author's Note: Guys, I hate to say it, but this is the final chapter of this story, unless I decided to add to it later, which I doubt. It takes place when Tony and Mac return to Vegas for Tony to present his paper. Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you liked it.

Previously Misguided  
by: JnnLuvsU

Chapter 10: Back to Vegas  
Chapter Summary: _The_ conversation. The return of NCIS. The End.

* * *

Mac waited until the flight was in the air before leaning over to Tony, "Still going to show me the sights?" He'd been looking forward to this trip with Tony for months. Anything that allowed him to spend time with the younger man.

Tony smiled at him, "Of course. Would you prefer the casinos or the shows?"

Mac thought about it, "Well the convention is Thursday and Friday. So that leaves Saturday and most of Sunday before we fly out Sunday night." He grinned, "Both?"

Tony laughed, "We can do both." He looked at Mac, "I thought Stella and Danny were coming."

Mac shrugged, "They made Stella stay. Someone has to run the lab. Danny... I'm sorry Tony, but Danny..."

"Decided to send us alone," Tony finished.

"I'm sorry, Tone," Mac stated. "He couldn't be dissuaded." Danny has seemed perfectly giddy when he'd told Mac this was the perfect opportunity for him to spend time alone with Tony.

"It's fine, Mac," Tony assured. In fact, he was almost grateful. It would make it easier for him to go through with his plan if there weren't other people around. He looked out the window at the clouds whirring by, "I've been thinking, Mac."

Mac looked at him, unable to stop the speeding up of his heartbeat, "About what?" he asked, keeping his voice neutral.

Tony was still looking out the window, avoiding looking at Mac, "That conversation," he admitted, finally looking at Mac, "I'm ready to have it."

Mac breathed in sharply. He'd waited to hear those words for almost six months. "Alright," he breathed, "Are you sure? I don't want you to think..."

Tony's whispered, "I'm positive," effectively cut Mac off.

Mac grinned, wanting to reach for Tony, gripping the arm rests of the seat instead. "Okay. If you're sure, we can have it tonight. I'd love to have it now, but would rather not on a plane."

Tony nodded, looking sheepish, "I guess I should have waited to tell you," he smiled.

Mac shook his head firmly, "Oh no. I'm glad you did. More than you could ever imagine. We'll talk tonight. After dinner with Grissom and his crew."

Tony reached out and gave Mac's hand a squeeze, "Sounds good."

* * *

They made it back to the hotel around 10. They had adjoining rooms, but found themselves in Tony's. Mac sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and watched Tony pace. The younger man looked extremely nervous. Mac took pity on him, "Tone, we don't have to do this."

Tony looked panicked, "You've changed your mind?!" He was on the verge of hysterics.

Mac scrambled to his feet, "No," he returned, walking to Tony. He put his hands on Tony's shoulders, "God no. Just...if you're not ready."

Tony's face softened as he relaxed. Slowly, he wound his arms around Mac's waist. "I'm ready," he whispered, leaning his forehead against the older man's. "I love you, Mac," he whispered, closing his eyes.

Mac felt his heart skip a beat, and his arms slid around Tony's neck to play with the younger man's hair. "I love you, too, Tone." He placed an affectionate kiss on Tony's forehead before pulling back to look at the younger man.

Tony opened his eyes, "I'm sorry I made you wait so long," he informed the older man, "And I know we'll still have to keep it a secret..."

Mac cut him off with a finger to his lips, "In general, yes, but not a complete secret. Danny, Don, Stella. They can know."

Tony gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks, Mac."

Mac nodded, "Can I kiss you?" he whispered, tracing Tony's lips with his finger.

Tony smiled, "You don't have to ask," he whispered. "I'm not going to break, Mac."

That's all it took for Mac's control to shatter as he used his hands to push Tony into the wall, capturing the younger man's mouth with his own.

Tony closed his eyes, moaning softly. His hands clutched Mac's shirt even as he submitted fully to the older man.

* * *

Tony and Mac left the lecture hall together, "You did great, Tone," Mac complimented.

Tony blushed, "Thanks, Mac. It was fun."

Mac grinned, "Does that mean we can convince you to do it again?"

Tony shrugged, "Maybe." The headed for the elevator.

"Tony!" A voice rang out from behind them.

Tony and Mac turned to see Abby rushing towards them. Tony caught her in a hug, "Hey, Abs."

"You were awesome," Abby squealed, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Abs," Tony replied, "I didn't see you in there."

Abby shrugged, "I've found I scare presenters when I sit to close. Nice to see you again, Lt. Taylor."

Mac smiled at her, "You, too, Ms. Scuito. We were about to get some dinner. Would you like to join us?"

Abby bit her lip, "I'm not exactly here alone."

"You did good, DiNozzo," Gibbs stated as he walked to them.

Tony nodded, "Thank you, Gibbs," he returned, feeling Mac tense up beside him. He moved closer to the older man, trying to reassure Mac.

Gibbs smiled, "Lt. Taylor," he greeted.

"Agent Gibbs," Mac replied, shaking the other man's hand, "We were just telling Ms. Scuito that we were about to grab some lunch. Care to join us?"

Gibbs nodded, "Sure. Alright with you Abs?"

Abby grinned. "You know it." She put her arm through Tony's and led them to the entrance, "There's this great..."

Mac and Gibbs followed, "You were right," Gibbs murmured.

Mac looked at him, "What about?"

Gibbs sighed, "He's found his calling."

Mac smiled, "Yes, he has."

"And I had no clue. Damn, I screwed up." Gibbs whispered.

"Yes, you did," Mac replied, "And I couldn't be more happy about that."

"An honest man," Gibbs commented, "I appreciate that."

"Good," Mac stated, "Then you'll appreciate how much I would love to hurt you."

Gibbs appeared taken aback, but then understanding flashed in eyes, "Yes. I do. Word to the wise, don't make the same mistakes id did."

Mac glared at him, "No worries, Agent Gibbs," he assured. "I know what I have." He caught up to Tony and Abby, "Decided where we're going yet?"

Gibbs followed at a slower pace, seeing the smile Tony and Mac shared when Mac caught up to him and ran a hand through his hair. Oh yeah. He'd screwed up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
The End.


End file.
